Quero Estar com Você
by Haine II
Summary: Milo e Mu flagram um casal. Yaoi. Shaka x Kamus.
1. Chapter 1

- Fic yaoi. Kamus + Shaka, POV do Milo.  
- Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei e sei lá a mais quem. Mas a mim não.  
- A música pertence a Rie-Fu. Eu apenas traduzi, muito mal, uns trechos. Aconselho que a ouçam ou leiam a letra toda. A emoção que ela me passou, resultou nessa fic.  
- Sinto muito se está ruim ou confusa. Realmente, faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada. Estou enferrujada.  
- Essa fic não foi betada. Mal e porcamente revisada. Erros? Me apontem, por favor.  
- Divirtam-se. 

**Quero Estar com Você**

_Eu quero ir a um lugar onde eu posso dizer  
Eu estou bem e permaneço aí com você  
Eu quero saber se aqui pode ser de qualquer jeito  
Aqui não tem luta, e eu estou são e salvo com você_

Decidi. Hoje é o dia. "Dia de quê"? - devem estar se perguntando. É o dia que eu decidi: falarei para a pessoa que eu amo sobre meus sentimentos. Como para qualquer homem de minha idade, é algo difícil. Nunca é fácil dizer aquilo que se sente com palavras. Para muitos, parece banal pronunciar três palavrinhas mágicas. Mas para mim não é. Essa pessoa que eu amo, é a única pessoa com a qual tenho amizade de verdade. Compartilhamos alegrias, tristezas, medos... Desde quando éramos crianças. Ela foi trazida de um lugar distante e estava um pouco deslocada. Me aproximei dela e quando percebemos, já eramos grandes amigos. Amigos para o que der e vier. Quando teve que ir treinar um pirralho aleatório e sem importância num fim de mundo... e um fim de mundo gelado, fiquei triste.  
Era uma dor quase que insuportável, mas eu era e sou um cavaleiro. Tenho meu orgulho. Engoli, com unha e tudo (como diz um outro amigo meu), a tristeza e segui minha vida. Quando voltou, estava diferente. Tratava as pessoas com mais frieza. Claro, eu era o único que recebia uma vez ou outra um sorriso discreto ou um aceno de cabeça em cumprimento. Quando notei, aliás... eu sempre soube disso, só estava me forçando a acreditar que era uma bobagem. Meu orgulho tolo me impedia de ver o amor que sentia por essa pessoa tão fria, mas ao mesmo tempo muito quente. Parei pra pensar, ontem, e decidi que falaria sobre meus sentimentos. Não vai ser fácil, porque há mais um motivo. Eu sou um homem. "Sim, e daí"? - vocês se perguntam. O problema é "ele também é um homem".  
E não é um homem qualquer. Assim como eu, Milo de Escorpião, é um cavaleiro que leva nas costas o peso de proteger Athena e de estar no topo da hierarquia dos cavaleiros. Ele é Kamus de Aquário, o mago da gelo. Educado, frio, racional, inteligente, por incrível que pareça, com um coração nobre e alma gentil. É a pessoa quem eu amo e a pessoa que espero que retribua o que eu sinto. 

_E toda vez que eu olho, eu penso que você estava aqui,  
Mas era somente minha imaginação  
Eu não vejo isso mais porque vejo você agora_

Enquanto penso nisso, estou descendo as escadas, apesar da Casa de Aquário ficar acima da minha. Kamus foi treinar alguns jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros, então devo descer até as arenas para falar com ele... espere. Sinto o cosmo de Kamus, mais perto que o previsto! Precisamente, vem da sexta casa, a Casa de Virgem, onde o "puro e casto" Shaka é guardião. É impossível não questionar porque os dois estão juntos. Meu amigo francês e o silencioso indiano sempre se deram bem, sabe, afinidades em seus interesses, leituras em comum, e outras coisas do gênero. Bem, levando em consideração as coisas que eles tem em comum, talvez estejam trocando livros ou falando sobre algum documentário esquisito que ninguém entende.  
Esconder o cosmo rapidamente é básico para qualquer cavaleiro, obviamente já o fiz. Deslizando por entre os pilares da Casa de Virgem, escondendo-me nas sombras cheguei a um lugar onde dá para avistar Kamus e Shaka. Eu não posso ser um cavaleiro. Devo ser um ninja, porque usando de contorcionismo e um tanto de malabarismo, consegui me aproximar bastante sem que me vissem ou ouvissem. Agora sim, eu posso ouvir o que eles estão a falar:

- Shaka... Eu gostaria de lhe falar uma coisa. - evidentemente, quem se pronunciou foi o Kamus. Aquele tom polido e delicado... Sempre me acalma. Mas hoje não, meu coração bate a mil por hora, tenho certeza - É um assunto sério. Por isso, gostaria que não me interrompesse... é um pouco difícil de dizer. - Kamus corou. Kamus corou! Isso deve ser ilusão de ótica. Nem todos os cento e oito espectros juntos arrancariam alguma reação daquele rosto frio e enigmático.  
- Diga-me, Kamus. Ouvirei com atenção e prometo não lhe interromper. - o indiano acenou com a cabeça, como se permitisse que Kamus falasse.  
- Isso é um tanto embaraçoso, Shaka. Mas... - Maaaas...? Minha curiosidade está roendo até minha alma - Tenho que lhe dizer. É como se pesasse em mim... E será um alívio quando o fizer, mesmo que você diga o que eu não espero ouvir. - Shaka abriu a boca para falar, mas Kamus pediu silêncio levantando o braço - Eu estou apaixonado por você.

Se meu maxiliar não tivesse preso aos outros ossos, meu queixo teria despencado ao chão quando ele terminou de proferir essas palavras. Kamus...? Apaixonado? Eu não consigo processar essa informação. Eu não consigo, eu não posso e eu não quero. Em meus planos, estava dizer para meu aquariano favorito de todo o meu amor, receber um sorriso daqueles delicados, mas cheios de emoção e ouvir as palavras "também te amo".  
Por que Shaka teve que roubar Kamus de mim? Bem, na verdade ele não fez nada. Está tão boquiaberto ou mais do que eu, parado enquanto fita os olhos de Kamus com uma emoção que eu não estou conseguindo decifrar. Em minha vontade verdadeira, quero pular daqui e esganar aquele loiro desgraçado. Mas, infelizmente, devo me conter. Senão, serei congelado e mandado a algum dos seis infernos, por me meter (novamente - diga-se de passagem) na vida alheia.

- Eu sei que talvez seja difícil de compreender. Mas eu precisava te dizer isso. - sorriu. Kamus movimentou os lábios formando um sorriso fraco, sincero e delicado. - Eu espero que mesmo que não corresponda o que eu sinto, continue igual comigo. Porque eu não vou mudar. - na mão dele, apareceu uma rosa. Uma rosa feita de gelo. O maravilhoso gelo do mago da água, que não derrete - Sinto muito, Shaka... mas aceite. - se abaixando, deixou a rosa no chão - Já irei me retirar.

Eu senti. Kamus está com uma expressão triste. Ele vai chorar. Mesmo que raramente (na verdade, eu nunca o vi chorando) mostre algum sentimento, ele também se sente infeliz as vezes. Pelo menos, vou ir logo após ele ir embora e consolá-lo. Talvez eu tenha ainda alguma chance com um Kamus carente e com o coração partido. 

- Por favor. Espere. - Shaka se manifestou, pegando a rosa e se aproximando de Kamus. - Fala sério? - Nããão... O Kamus abriu o coração para você, fez uma rosa de gelo e está quase chorando por causa de uma brincadeira. Shaka, sua anta!  
- Falo, Shaka. - Kamus estava de costas para o virginiano, e conseqüentemente para mim, já que eu estava posicionado quase que atrás do loiro. Eu podia ver o rosto de Shaka, mas com pouca clareza. - Como nunca falei em toda minha vida. - Ele se virou. Estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Kamus... Devo lhe dizer uma coisa. - Já não fez bobagens demais, seu metido que fede a incenso?! - Eu o amo também.

Foi Kamus quem se surpreendeu. Ele congelou por alguns instantes (aliás, é estranho dizer que o Cavaleiro de Aquário, quem transforma os outros em picolé, congelou) e abriu um lindo sorriso. O mais lindo sorriso que já vi. Sincero, de extrema felicidade. Nunca achei que um dia esse ruivo lindo fosse sorrir dessa forma. Sinto meu coração se iluminar com esse sorriso. Já que eu estou, praticamente, atrás de Shaka parece que esse sorriso é para mim.  
Eu poderia explodir a estátua de Athena para ver esse sorriso mais uma vez... e dedicado a mim. Kamus é lindo, tem um sorriso lindo e uma personalidade maravilhosa. E seu coração pertence a outra pessoa. Bom, eu vou superar isso. Vou ficar feliz só de estar ao seu lado, como seu amigo. Eu devo me retirar agora, mas não posso. Sei o que vai acontecer. Mas parece que meu coração não irá encarar a verdade sem ver isso.

- Shaka, então... - respirou fundo, como se estivesse tomando coragem - Posso te beijar?  
- Deve. - sorriu.

Os lábios deles se tocaram.  
E uma lágrima escorreu de meu rosto.  
Bom, acho (na verdade, tenho certeza. Maldito vício de linguagem) que está na hora de voltar para casa. Vou ver se o Aiolia e o Mu estão afim de ver um filme, comer pipoca e depois ficar jogando conversa fora. Shaka e Kamus parecem estar ocupados, já que foram pros aposentos internos da Casa de Virgem. 

_O quê está me impede? Eu estou preso novamente.  
Isso está realmente bem? Nunca está bem para mim.  
O que está havendo comigo? Estou perdido novamente.  
Isso está realmente bem? Nunca estará._

**---x---**

Pobre Milo, eu sei. X  
Fazia... uns dois anos? Que eu não escrevia nada de CdZ. Tenho escrito só de Ragnarok e Fafner ultimamente, por isso é um pouco difícil.  
Espero que gostem. \o/


	2. Chapter 2

- Fic yaoi. Shaka x Kamus, POV do Mu.  
- Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei e sei lá a mais quem. Mas a mim não... futuramente, quem sabe?  
- A música pertence a Cascada, e se chama Truly, Madly, Deeply. Eu apenas usei uma ou duas estrofes.  
- Essa fic não foi betada. Mal e porcamente revisada. Erros? Me apontem, por favor.  
- Divirtam-se.

**Quero Estar com Você - Parte II**

_Eu vou ser seu sonho, eu vou ser seu desejo, eu vou ser sua fantasia_

_Eu vou ser sua esperança, eu vou ser seu amor, ser tudo que você precisa._

_Haverei de te amar com toda a força do meu ser_

_Verdadeira, louca e intensamente..._

É difícil de acreditar que as pessoas possam mudar tão rápido. Até a uma semana...? Não, menos tempo... uns cinco dias atrás, Kamus e Milo estavam sempre juntos. Onde um ia, o outro fazia companhia. Quando não estavam juntos, era porque tinha discutido e sempre eu, ou Aiolia, resolvia as brigas. Como disse Aldebaram: "quando eles não estavam rindo e conversando, brigavam que nem cão e gato". Nada se encaixava melhor na dupla dinâmica de Aquário e Escorpião. Mas isso mudou.

Shaka mudou também. Estava sempre sozinho meditando. As únicas pessoas que conseguiam arrancar dele mais do que alguns sorrisos sarcásticos eramos eu e o Kamus. Conversavamos, riamos, ouviamos música, treinavamos e contavamos histórias. Bem, Milo freqüentemente se unia a nós... Eramos muito amigos, sabe. Mas como eu disse - duas ou três vezes - isso mudou. E como mudou? Nem eu sei.

Tudo começou de repente... Milo me disse que tinha que dizer algo ao Kamus, assim voltou a oitava casa para pegar algo. Depois o vi saindo da casa de Virgem com uma expressão lastimável. Olhou-me com olhos tristes, sorriu fracamente e desceu as escadas. Eu adentrei na casa de Virgem, no máximo de silêncio, mas não vi ninguém. É um mistério o que aconteceu lá, porque sempre que pergunto para o escorpiano, acabamos mudando de assunto devido ao desconforto que causa.

_Serei forte, serei fiel,  
Pois estou contando com um  
Novo recomeço  
Uma razão para viver  
Um sentido mais profundo._

Hoje eu tomei uma decisão. Vou falar com Shaka, afinal foi na casa dele que as mudanças de humores começaram. É impossível que alguém tão esperto como Shaka não tenha notado algo de errado. Praticamente rastejando por entre um corredor, morrendo de medo de ser visto, adentrei nos aposentos internos da casa de Virgem. Quando éramos crianças, tinhamos a mania de nos escondermos e assustarmos um ao outro. Relembrar a infância não faz mal nenhum, né? Por isso estou aqui, entre o ármario e a cortina do quarto de meu amigo indiano.

Estou esperando por uns dez minutos, mas vozes interrompem o silêncio do corredor. Pelo que parece, Shaka não está sozinho. É bastante raro vê-lo trazer alguém para esses aposentos. Geralmente, somente se consegue falar com o cavaleiro de Virgem nos aposentos menos pessoais desse lugar. Seu quarto é um mistério para muitos, bem... não para mim. Shaka e eu nos consideramos irmãos. Por isso que eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. Somos irmãos. Irmãos devem ficar unidos.

Eu nunca achei que fosse ficar tão surpreso como estou agora. Vi adentrar no quarto, junto com Shaka, Kamus de Aquário. Claro, os dois são amigos. Que motivos eu tenho pra estranhar? Oras! Amigos não andam de mãos dadas! O francês e o indiano seguravam a mão um do outro e sorriam docemente. Kamus sorrindo! Shaka sorrindo (não que ele nunca sorria, mas seus sorrisos tendem a ser sarcásticos)! Bem... Parece que ainda vou ver coisas mais... assustadoras - não encontro um termo melhor.

_Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha  
Quero me banhar com você no mar  
Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre  
Até o fim dos meus dias._

- Posso te pedir uma coisa, Shaka? - Kamus se manifestou. Alguém que não o conhece podia vir a pensar que ele está falando somente de forma educada. Mas como eu o conheço a cerca de dez anos, sei que esse tom é carinhoso.

- Pode. - sorriu em resposta.

- Posso ver seus olhos? - ao ver a expressão que Shaka fez, tratou de explicar melhor - Digo, acho que nunca o vi de olhos abertos. Eu tenho uma certa curiosidade em saber a cor deles. Você se importa... ou eu não posso?

- Imagine se eu vou negar algo para você.

Shaka abre os olhos lentamente. Até eu estou admirado. É um tom de azul maravilhos. Um tom de azul claro, muito vivo. Mas delicado, ao mesmo tempo. Contrastando com a pele clara e os cabelos loiros do virginiano, é uma visão linda. Kamus abre os lábios como se quisessee dizer algo, mas parece que o som não quer sair. Apenas está fitando fixamente os olhos do outro.

Rindo, o loiro segura o rosto do ruivo e une seus lábios aos dele. Ok, minha vez de ficar assustado. Depois de essa troca de palavras entre eles, devia imaginar que amizade não é bem o sentimento que sentem um pelo outro. Aliás, está mais do que evidente que eles não são apenas amigos. É claro que minha consciência me diz que eu devo sair agora, me teleportar, sei lá! Mas simplesmente não posso sair daqui dizendo "Oi, Shaka! Oi Kamus! Vi vocês se beijando. São um casal bonito. Estou torcendo por vocês" ou algo do tipo. Então ainda estou observando.

- Shaka, eu... - Kamus corou, ficando de um vermelho mais intenso que seus cabelos. O cavaleiro de Aquário corado... taí uma coisa que eu não achei que fosse viver pra presenciar.

- Também quero isso, mon ange. - Shaka riu imitando o sotaque do outro.

- Oh, - bufou o francês - não fico surpreso com isso, mon amour... - dá pra ver que está um pouco ofendido. - Mas eu...

O loiro o calou com um beijo. Intenso. Profundo. Apaixonado.

_E quando as estrelas estiverem a luzir seu brilho no  
Céu aveludado  
Farei um pedido, enviarei para o céu, farei que  
Lágrimas brotem do seu rosto  
Lágrimas de alegria por todo o prazer e certeza  
De que somos rodeados pelo conforto  
E proteção ...  
Da força mais poderosa que existe  
Nos momentos solitários  
Das lágrimas que consomem você._

- Você teme ainda alguma coisa ainda, Kamus?

- Não. - sorri - Mon ange, por que eu temeria? Je t'aime.

Eu não entendo francês. Mas não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra entender o que Kamus disse. Principalmente depois do enorme sorriso que Shaka abriu, enlaçando o pescoço do outro em seguida. Enquanto beija o francês - com uma certa agressividade, diga-se de passagem - o indiano o empurra na cama. Onde continua o beijo aprofundando-o.

Não aguento mais ver isso. Além do quê, não é ético assistir um casal prestes a... bem... vocês entenderam.

E agora estou na casa de Áries. Acabei de me teleportar. E entendo Milo.

Bem... as pessoas mudam... Esse santuário nunca mais será o mesmo...

_Oh, será que você não consegue enxergar, amor?  
Não precisa fechar os olhos, porque está bem diante  
De você  
Tudo o que você precisar com certeza virá._

Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, serei sua fantasia,  
Serei sua esperança, serei seu amor, serei tudo o que você precisa.  
Haverei de te amar com toda a força do meu ser  
Verdadeira, louca e intensamente ...

Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha  
Quero me banhar contigo no mar  
Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre  
Até o fim dos meus dias.

**Fim.**


	3. Chapter 3

- Fic yaoi lemon. Shaka x Kamus. PWP. Continuação da segunda parte. Devido ao conteúdo (lemon) essa parte do capítulo dois foi dividida formando o terceiro capítulo.  
- Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei e sei lá a mais quem. Mas a mim não... futuramente, quem sabe?  
- A música pertence a Cascada, e se chama Every Time We Touch. Eu apenas usei uma ou duas estrofes.  
- Essa fic não foi betada. Mal e porcamente revisada. Erros? Me apontem, por favor.  
- Divirtam-se.

**Quero Estar com Você - Extra**

[Toda Vez que nos Tocamos

_Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado  
Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos  
Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei porque  
Sem você, é tão difícil de sobreviver_

- Acho que ouvi um barulho, Shaka...

- Não. É sua imaginação. - sorriu docemente - Você está nervoso.

- Eu não estou...

- Então o que me diz disso...? - atacou o pescoço de Kamus, arrancando gemidos.

Um sorriso malicioso percorreu os lábios do indiano. Encostava os seus lábios e deslizava a língua pela pele alva, deixando um rastro avermelhado. Sentiu que a curta e fina túnica que Kamus usava estava lhe incomodando, por isso deslizou parte dela para ter maior alcance sobre o corpo do outro. Continuou brincando, passando sua língua e lábios, descendo do pescoço até o peito do outro. Experimentou ver qual seria a reação do ruivo se deslizasse sua língua para um de seus mamilos.

Ouviu o outro gemer baixinho. Riu internamente e passou a língua novamente por aquele lugar, arrancando outro gemido. Fitou Kamus nos olhos e o beijou novamente, murmurando em seguida algo quase inaudível que soou como "você é muito bonitinho, sabia?". Finalmente se livrou de vez da fina e delicada túnica. O que não fez muita diferença. Já que as túnicas era extremamente curtas. O indiano cada vez concordava mais com Aiolia: "deve ser fetiche do Grande Mestre".

- Kamus... - afagou os cabelos ruivos. - Só vamos continuar se você quiser.

Como resposta, teve sua mão beijada pelos lábios macios e delicados de seu namorado. Sorriu em resposta. Sabia que era um sinal para continuar. Passou a língua próximo ao ponto sensível de Kamus. Recebendo uma exclamação, abafada, em resposta. Envolveu de vez aquele lugar, arrancando um grito surpreso. Continuou fazendo movimentos, cada vez mais rápido. Até que sentiu o gosto do ruivo em sua boca.

O francês se desculpou e se ofereceu para limpá-lo. Não contava com a resposta: "com a língua?". Bom, resolveu se arriscar, deleitando o loiro com a sensação. Shaka sentiu que estava na hora. Então beijou o outro ternamente, murmurando palavras em seu ouvido de forma que o fizeram corar. Sorriu e levou um dedo a boca do ruivo, que lhe olhou surpreso.

- Umideça-o.

Entendendo, Kamus obedeceu, envolvendo com seus lábios. Satisfeito, o indiano o beijou introduzindo um dedo para dentro do outro. O que o fez seu amado gritar, um pouco alto, mesmo que tivesse tentado abafar a voz. "Relaxe" - murmurou. Continuou fazendo movimentos, até sentir que o ruivo estivesse relaxado. Introduziu outro dedo. Quando sentiu que o outro já estava pronto começou a entrar dentro dele.

Sempre pedindo para o outro relaxar e manter a calma (aliás, manter a calma era uma ordem tola. O cavaleiro de Aquário nunca se exaltava). Logo que Kamus se acostumou, Shaka começou a se mover. Arrancando gemidos e gritos, cada vez mais altos.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar  
Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure  
Preciso de você do meu lado  
Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu  
Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então,  
Eu não posso deixar você partir  
Quero você em minha vida _

Por fim, caíram exaustos. Só tendo forças pra trocar mais um beijo. Por fim dormiram abraçados. E só acordaram bem depois.

Logo que voltou do banho, Kamus notou no chão, entre o armário e a cortina, do quarto de Shaka, a fita que Mu usava para prender seus cabelos. "Então não foi impressão. Alguém esteve aqui mesmo" - gelou até a alma.

- Agora já era. - Shaka riu, se aproximando, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos - Vem me dar um beijo de bom dia?

Como recusar algo pedido com um sorriso safado vindo de uma pessoa supostamente inocente?

**Fim** - de verdade. p


End file.
